


An Impromptu Christmas Party

by spockspeak



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockspeak/pseuds/spockspeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Enterprise recovers from a Klingon hostage situation, Kirk throws the Enterprise a Christmas party, Scotty turns DJ, and Spock asks a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impromptu Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> For Juliette

**BONES**  


“Bones, I’m throwing a Christmas party,” Jim announced, barging into his quarters one night.

“Uh, no.”

“Yes, I am.” Jim threw himself on the bed next to his friend. “We all need a break and this is the perfect time to do it.”

“You were held captive by Klingons fourteen hours ago.”

“Exactly!” Jim said. “We definitely need this." 

McCoy put down his PADD. “Jim, the last thing I need is four hundred people in sickbay with hangovers. No thank you.”

“C’mon Bones. It’ll be fun! We can get Spock drunk on hot chocolate, I’ve been dying to try that one.”

McCoy’s mouth twitched. 

“Aha!” Jim shouted. “You know you want to. Just one time.” 

“Where is this hypothetical party taking place, Jim?”

“Observation deck. I figure the stars will complement the party lights.”

“This is probably a stupid idea,” McCoy grumbled.

“Well, too bad,” Jim said, throwing a pillow at him. “I’m the captain, so it’s happening.”

“Why do you always throw ‘I’m the Captain’ at me when you want something?”

He grinned. “Because it works.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

**SPOCK**

“What is the purpose of this plant?” Spock asked, looking up at the doorway to the observation deck.

In front of him, the deck was already dimly lit, streamers and holiday garlands strewn on the walls. Tiny lights on strings twinkled, a poor imitation of the true starry majesty that lay behind them. Spock’s eye, as always, fell on Jim, who was at the top of a ladder with an arm full of plants.

Jim stuck a garland to the wall with tape and glanced backwards. “Oh, that’s mistletoe!”

“It is rather unbecoming as a decoration."

Jim laughed. “It’s not a decoration, Spock, it’s for kissing.”

“I fail to see the connection,” Spock said.

“Well,” Jim said, making his way to Spock, “On Earth it is an old Christmas tradition to hang mistletoe in doorways. When two people stand underneath it, they have to kiss.”

Spock glanced down at his captain. “I see.”

Kirk wound his fingers through Spock’s, smiling softly. “Do you?”

"I do, Jim.” 

**CHEKOV**

“You know, garlands like these were invented in Russia,” Chekov said as he arrived with Sulu a few hours later.  
Sulu elbowed him. “It looks great, Captain.”

Jim smiled. “Thanks, guys! Come on in, have a drink. Dance. Whatever.”

“Nice to see the dress uniform at something that isn’t a reception-turned-kidnapping.”

“We’re not going to talk about that tonight,” Jim said. “Here, have something else I made happen.” He handed them some spiced eggnog.

“The observation deck was a nice choice,” Chekov said, taking a sip.

“Yeah, now we can look at space all night too,” Sulu said.

Chekov elbowed him. “It looks great, Captain,” he parroted, before throwing an arm around Sulu’s shoulders and dragging him toward the glass for a better look.

Kirk smiled after them. “Ridiculous.” 

**SCOTTY**

After that, crew members started streaming in. Some wore their uniforms, some dressed up, but everyone seemed to visibly relax when they entered the room. Scotty headed straight for the bar, grabbed a drink, then took control of the music panel, grumbling something about a Scottish jig, which came on shortly. 

“Scotty, you should be enjoying the party,” Jim said.

“I am enjoying the party,” he said. “Who else was going to work this stuff, eh?”

“Just – set it on auto or something –“

“No, I’m perfectly happy where I am, thanks, Captain.”

“Are you?”

Jim and Scotty looked up at the new voice. Uhura, in a beautiful strapless black dress. Gold bands circled her arms; in her ears, around her neck, even in her hair, there was gold. She’d put her hair down for the evening. It swung behind her in a silken sheet as she moved to them and smiled.

“Ah,” Scotty said by way of greeting.

“You got a drink for me, Scotty?” she asked.

“Ah, yes I do, I can do that. Come on, lassie.”

He offered her his arm, which she took to walk the last three feet to the bar. Jim watched them go.

When he looked back up again, Spock was standing in the doorway. 

**JIM**  


Jim’s breath stopped for a moment. Spock was stunning always, but tonight he shone. The braids on his dress uniform caught the lights of the room. Even his soft hair seemed to glow. He looked more alien and ethereal than he ever had. 

But then he glanced at the mistletoe above his head, and his eyes softened. He turned and strode purposefully towards Jim. Jim moved toward him. They met on the left side of the room, closest to the stars.

“Good evening, Captain,” Spock said, inclining his head slightly. “I apologize for my tardiness, I was – seeking – advice.”

“You were – advice?” JIm said dimly.

“Yes. I wish to ask you something.”

“Um,” Jim said. “Okay, shoot.” His heart filled his chest. There was any number of things Spock could ask him that would warrant “seeking advice,” whatever that meant. They’d not been together that long.

“I would prefer not to at this moment, Captain.” Spock said. “Perhaps later this evening would be more suitable.”

Jim’s eyebrows furrowed. “Spock, are you nervous? You know you can ask me anything, right?” 

“Affirmative, Captain." 

“Alright, enough with the Captain stuff. We’re off duty and you’re my boyfriend, so we’re going to have a good time tonight.” He grabbed Spock by the hand and led him to the middle of the room, ignoring the half-smiles of his crew as they cut the crowd.

“What are you doing, Jim?” Spock sighed.

He turned and looked up at Spock. “We’re going to dance.”

“Vulcans do not dance.”

“They do today,” Jim announced. He put one of Spock’s hands on his waist and set the other on his elbow. He leaned in closer. “Usually we’d hold hands for this, but I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. JIm smiled, and they were dancing. It was the first time they had done so; Jim hadn’t really planned for this, but he wasn’t complaining. He felt safe in Spock’s arms, more than anyone else’s except maybe Bones. Spock, of course, was just as graceful dancing as he was in every other aspect of life.

Couples made way for them as they took a turn around the room. He spotted Chapel talking to Rand beneath a crop of lights. Scotty and Uhura were dancing with their foreheads leaned together. Sulu stood observing from the bar. He made eye contact with Jim as they passed and grinned, raising a glass to them. As Jim nodded back, Chekov popped up from behind the counter and threw a wreath around Sulu’s neck.

He laughed, disrupting Spock’s hold on his arms.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Jim said. “I’m just happy.”

Spock looked at him for a moment. “Fascinating.”

“What?”

“I never tire of watching you interact with your crew, Captain. Your regard for them never falters.”

“My regard for you doesn’t falter either,” Jim said, stopping them for a moment.

“Nor mine for you.”

“Spock, what did you want to ask me?” Jim asked.

Spock slid his hand down Jim’s arm and hooked his fingers around Jim’s wrist. “Walk with me,” was all he said. He led them to the back of the room, a small alcove before its own window, and looked at him intently.

“Okay, you’re freaking me out,” Jim said. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No.”

“Uhuh. Okay.”

“Jim,” Spock started, slowly, “You are aware of the…Vulcan bonding ritual?”

“I thought it was only every seven years?”

“I do not speak of pon farr. There are other ways Vulcans connect with their mates. We have not done so, yet. If you concede, I would like to try it. I wish to meld with you.”

“Oh. Well that’s fine,” Jim said. “You had me scared for a minute.”

“You must understand what it means,” Spock said. “A meld between partners is a sharing of everything you are, everything you were. It can be unnerving.”

“I don’t care,” Jim said firmly. “I trust you.”

Spock lifted a hand to Jim’s face. His fingers shook.

“We shall have to visit Vulcan to ascertain the compatibility of our minds,” he said softly. 

Jim smiled. “You know that we are.”

Spock touched him.

“My mind to your mind,” they murmured together. “My thoughts to your thoughts.”

Jim inhaled, and the summer sun of Vulcan beat down on him. He felt the whip of sand against his skin. All around him, there was heat.

And there was Spock. 

Spock, whose mask thinly veiled a being brimming with emotion. Jim felt his partner’s affection for him, felt the fierce love and protective instinct that had saved him in so many ways. He breathed, and the Vulcan’s chest moved. He was Vulcan, he was Human; he was lightning, he was fire.

Beneath the heat, their minds embraced for the first time without holding anything back. Memories flooded across their link. Jim felt at last what Spock had been adverse to say – the burning desire to be with him, to take him to Vulcan and complete their bonding ritual properly. He felt Spock’s agitation, his inability to verbally express what should have been the simplest thing in the world.

In the midst of it all lay one word, burned against Jim’s consciousness.

_T’hy’la._

Jim snapped open his eyes. “Spock,” he croaked. “Spock, are you asking me to marry you?”

Spock went to lower his hand but Jim grabbed it, held it between his own. He stared at his…his _t’hy’la_ , and waited.

Spock nodded.

“Yes,” he breathed. “Oh, Spock, yes.”

Nothing in that moment could stop him from throwing himself against his first officer, wrapping his arms around the taller man. Jim crushed his lips against Spock’s, kissing him with furious abandon. He laid his hands against Spock’s face, so the Vulcan could feel what Jim could not convey. Spock shivered and kissed him back, pushing them into the darkness of the alcove in which they stood.

Around them the party continued. There would be time to announce the news, and there would be time to plan their trip to Vulcan. The world would keep on turning, and in the center of it all there were two, who were one.


End file.
